exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Zenodora Horenheim
Zenodora Horenheim is the famed progenitor of the Horenheim Bloodline. Story Nobody to Nightmare The young Zenodora was born disfigured and abandoned during the Golden Age. By making a pact with Hermaeus Mora, she seized greater understanding of the nature of magic and through her talent and intellect, managed to elaborate the bases of Necromancy. As she trained, accumulating more and more power, she perfected her own existence and became one of the world's most feared individuals, killing her family out of revenge in the process. While researching a way to harness the magic of the Seven Pillars she encountered Endymion, leading to quick, mutual hate. This also resulted in a conflict across time between the two, Zenodora attempting to seize Sephiras, which Endymion treated as his property. This eventually led to Zenodora corrupting Sephira Anaki and using her abilities to reach the Seven Pillars. She succeeded in her endeavor and bound herself to the Dry Tree, becoming an avatar of Death; however, Endymion came to her once more, retrieved Anaki, and stabbed Zenodora with Elis, disrupting her connection to the tree and sending her plummeting, barely alive, back to the Single Plane. A Horenheim Never Rests Zenodora trained still, using her powers to transcend her limitations. When she deemed herself ready, she came to Solomon's court to challenge him to a mage battle. He accepted - and Zenodora quickly came to realize that the Creator of Magic still surpassed her, leading to her making a quick escape. Unfortunately, she then crossed the path of Kuri-ma Mazda who sealed her away. This could mark the end of Zenodora, buried alive in an unbreakable seal, but she instead came to the call of Angra Mainyu, to serve him; she then encountered Lucianel Omnihil, whom she took under her wing with a strange affection. She was then summoned by Christina Luka and despite being at odds at first, resolved to help her with exiting their trap in the Venatio - which she did. Adapting to the World Zenodora quickly got herself up to date on the topic of necromancy with the help of descendant Weiss Horenheim. She also experimented on Christina - with her agreement - and ironically used the powers of the Tears of Shiva to help her awaken her potential as an embodiment of Love - simultaneously acknowledging their relationship. Christina later fought in a Servant War, summoning Zenodora as an emergency in order to counter the actions of Akamanah. After a brief conflict between Zenodora and powerful mage Holo, Zenodora used her nature as a Divine Servant to summon the power of the Dry Tree and sacrificed her existence to wipe out Christina's enemies, thus forsaking her victory in the war. Zenodora returned home and, when Christina returned, resolved to summon Holo herself. After several clashes between the two, Zenodora and Holo finally acknowledged their respect for each other, with Holo living by Zenodora's side as well. Appearance Zenodora as a young girl was disfigured, but has now transformed her body into a tall, gaunt silhouette with long black hair and purple eyes, dressed in elegant dark purple, of great beauty, with a supernatural, mocking smile. Personality Zenodora is haughty and, to those who do not know her, highly displeasing, insulting even. She berates others constantly while praising herself for her intellect and abilities, and does not hesitate to annihilate those who dare sully her reputation. As a necromancer, her tastes are also often considered as displeasing and she takes a twisted enjoyment in seeing others' reactions of disgust and rejection. This is not to say that Zenodora is an entirely evil character; she should rather be described as twisted, but loving in her own, tormented way. After being broken and rejected and seen as a symbol of the end - for bringing about the end of the Golden Era - she believes that she deserves to be acknowledged even if it means being feared. She shows a softer side alongside Christina, Lucianel and later Holo, although she usually keeps her distances in terms of revealing her true feelings. A figure of ambition, curiosity and hubris, Zenodora is an ambiguous character who acts 'as a villain does' without truly possessing the essence of one, something that can seldom be seen from her gestures of affection. Powers * Keen Intellect: One of the greatest mages of the world, Zenodora obtained her power mainly through studying, manipulation, bribery and understanding of the very nature of magic. * Necromantic Mastery: Zenodora's power over Necromancy leaves little to the imagination, as the creator of the very foundations of this art. * Lich Existence: Zenodora existed as a Lich then as a Vetala, granting her immense endurance and even Immortality. * Dry Tree's Essence: Zenodora still possesses some lingering powers from the Dry Tree and can use it to manipulate the element of Death in its purest form. * Magical Talent: Zenodora possesses talent for multiple forms of magic, including generic magic, Black Magic, twisted spells from the Dark Tapestry, Witchcraft, Summon Magic and many more. She was briefly able to keep up with Solomon in a magic duel. * Divine Servant Existence: Despite not being dead in the truer sense, thanks to Christina's powers and wish, she can be summoned as a Divine Servant of Capricorn. Storylines * Unnamed Sky Above shows her opposing Endymion. * Venatio : True Evil features her alongside Angra Mainyu, then Christina. * Magus Wars : Control shows her as an irregular Servant helping Christina. * Wishes of Arubboth briefly shows her helping Christina's sister Tohkata Miyagawa. Trivia * Her name is derived from 'Xeno' meaning stranger in Greek. * She respects several people for her talents despite her seemingly vanity - among which Ouroboros Haruma, who walks on a path opposite to hers, and Iscariot who she sees as "extremely dangerous". Category:Character Category:Single Plane Category:Interra Category:Horenheim Category:Divine Servant Category:Venatio